Application
We do not bite. Please feel free to join us in our channel and ask questions! Basics Name: ' ''Full name '''Species/Form: No need to say ‘-morph’ or ‘anthro-‘. If non morph or anthro, indicate that the char is feral or wild. '' '''Type:' Self-explanatory. Ability: Dream world abilities are fine. Hold Item: If applicable. Do not combine or make up items. Gender: Remember that while sexuality is okay in moderation, this is not “Fetish Fuel Academy. Although we accept hermaphrodites and taurs and whatnot, if you are going to have a hermaphrodite for the sole purpose of smut, please find RP elsewhere. Consult with a contact person with any questions over this. Age: Remember, there are some mon who go back to school in their middle/late years. Physical description: Try to include height, weight, build, general clothing style, favored articles of clothing, odd physical features, especially on species not normally morphed (we do encourage variety! Just make sure it’s understood what you’re going for!) Personality: Quirks and hobbies go here too. Try to be specific in this. History'': Respectfully requesting that you do not try not to make this a whole piece of fiction by itself for the purposes of this page. That does not mean you can’t make one for your own site or whatnot though!'' Grade level: Freshmon/Sophomore/Junior/Senior undergraduates only please. Also note if they experienced some academic difficulties here, such as failing an excessive amount of classes that they're older than their grade level says. Major/Minor: ' ''Some students are undecided, remember that. Feel free to create plausible fields based on the pokemon world at 'Created Academia '' Team: ' ''We also have Independents. This is where you would list that. '''Moves: Organize this as the mon learns moves. (Freshmon Semester 2 would be the second semester of Freshmon year. 2 moves a semester, 2 semesters a year. Moves you enter college with are considered “Starter.”). To have a field with a semester means that mon has completed that portion of their academics. Try to give us a feel in one to two sentences as to how a mon utilizes this move. Points for uniqueness and cohesiveness of strategy! Strategy: A good strategy will be better explained in more than a label. Strengths: Try to list a battle, social, '''and' academic strength!'' Weaknesses: Try to list a battle, social, '''and' academic weakness!'' Current Classes: 4 is full-time, 6 is hard limit of mon stress levels considering no outside distractions Interesting Flavor and Fluff (Optional, but highly encouraged for all apps) Musical Theme(s): Inspirations for this character’s creation: Such as popular media or whimsical ideas or even other people's OCs. Try to give credit, especially if it's a non-published OC. Voice Actors: Try to link to a resume of some sort, such as imdb. Personal goals as a player of this character: Characters you want YOUR character to interact with: Disclaimer: We make no promises that the other party will be interested back. Best way to find out is to simply ask. Weird-as-F*** Ship: Mostly for funsies, should not be taken as a hint or even canon. Personal quotes: Visual Aids: Please provide sources if they are not under your ownership even if it's a simple reference. If you're not sure, please note that in bold so someone can help double check (do not abuse this privilege). This also applies to commissions.